1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and more particularly, to a rotor for motor, which produces a great horsepower and reduces the vibration effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor is generally comprised of a rotor, and a stator with a winding. When the winding is electrically connected, a magnetic field is produced to bias the rotor. A conventional rotor 10 for motor, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2A, and 2B, comprises a shaft 11, a body 12 surrounding the shaft 21, and magnetic plates 13. The body 22 has four protruding portions 120 equiangularly spaced around the periphery. A magnetic gap H is defined between each two adjacent protruding portions 120. The magnetic plates 13 are smoothly arched plates respectively fixedly covered on the protruding portions 120. Referring to FIG. 3, the rotor 10 is surrounded by a stator 14. When the winding of the stator 14 is electrically connected, an electromotive force is produced to bias the rotor 10 and the shaft 11. However, this design of rotor is still not satisfactory in function because of low horsepower and high vibration effect. The horsepower is determined subject to the peripheral area of the rotor, i.e., the peripheral area of the magnetic plates 13. However, because the total area of the magnetic plates 13 is approximately equal to the total area of the protruding portions 120, the horsepower of the rotor is limited. Further, because the magnetic gap extends through the two distal ends of the magnetic body, a high vibration effect will be produced during rotation of the rotor.